ravens lust
by ichigo85
Summary: Azarath Metrion Zinthos
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fic so tell me what you think and yeah it's real sour lemonade

I in no way now or ever will own the titans if I did things would be a lot better

* * *

**THE POWER OF LUST**

"I have to tell her" "no you can't" _"I'll tell her" _lust said "no you won't!!" they all said as one

"_What ever"_ she said as she walked away with a knowing smile on her face.

Raven slips out of her trance in a cold sweat

The next day star fire was just getting to the gym when she saw raven in the hall but something was not right instead of her normal dark blue cloak she was wearing a black and blood red cloak "Friend raven" yelled star fire "are you okay your outfit is different than usual is there something special in which you will partake?" _"Yes"_ said raven in a low seductive voice _"would you like to __join me star"_ "glorious finally you and I will partake in the earth ritual of female bonding" "_star you have no idea how right you are"_

a ball of black energy engulfed them as they were teleported to a place star fire had never been before as she looks around she sees nothing but a large bed on which raven is laying upon she walks over to the bed sits down and ask raven what is this place as she looks over at raven and notices that she has no clothes on "friend why do you not wear the clothes" raven looks at hungrily and says _"because I want to show you everything that i'm and see every thing that you are" _star fire suddenly realized that she had nothing on her face turned red she then felt raven grab her by her hair and all she could think was "why is friend raven hurting me" _"I'll tell you why because from now on you're my bitch you understand you'll do as i say from now on if you don't me pulling on your hair will be the last of your worries got it slave"_ ye-s mumbled star in a low whisper _"speak up louder I can't hear you slave did you say something"_ said raven as she pulled on stars hair even harder "yes I'll do as you say from now on" yelled star fire _"good now please me slave"_

two weeks later

the other titans started to notice that star fire is acting a little weird and is not the happy go lucky alien that they all come to know and love

some thing is wrong and everybody wants to know what it is

* * *

it's short I know let me know if you liked it or not 

also open to any idea's


	2. Chapter 2

hi all.. I found this and cannot see if it is true or even relevant. I'm usually not into habit of posting anything that I don't know the validity of, but check the links (if they are even there anymore.) and see for yourselves, then please PM me or leave a review about the matter. I couldn't find anything about the subject on the net but this and the links so I really cannot be sure about this.

Also this is a copy - a straight copy of the text. I thank you for reading this and my stories and can say that I'm not leaving ffnet for sometime :) So no worries.

Logoht

Founded by chisato12010

!Important!

I heard about Redbotton (a program that may get my stories and maybe your stories deleted from FanFiction .net)

Please read this article I copied off from Civil Initiative .com... If I get in trouble for posting this then so be it, but I feel all readers should know the facts It's their RIGHT

Friday, August 27, 2010

The RedBotton Issue and what it means for FFNet

As some may have noticed there has recently been a mass reporting of stories on FFNet that are being made by a person known as RedBootton. The administration of the site have been made aware of a disturbing revelation about this account.

RedBootton is actually a program that was designed by Lord Kelvin and is used by various members of Literate Union. Redbootton appears to be capable of accessing Ffnet and searching stories or summaries for either key words or patterns of grammar and then creating a list of the stories that are "in violation of ToS" it then mass reports these stories until the stories are either removed by the author or mods. The members of LU don't even scan over the list before executing the report portion of the program.

The list itself is generated in a matter of minutes.

The idea is to go through each fandom systematically and clean house until Lord Kelvin can finish the touches on the site wide program. After each fandom is cleaned it will then be used to scan all new stories being posted.

This is a serious violation of the ToS on FFNet 4. General Use of the Website hereby grants you permission to access and use the Website as set forth in these Terms of Service, provided that: A. You agree not to distribute in any medium any part of the Website, including but not limited to User Submissions (defined below), without 's prior written authorization. B. You agree not to alter or modify any part of the Website. C. You agree not to access User Submissions (defined below) or Content through any technology or means other than the Website itself. E. You agree not to use or launch any automated system, including without limitation, "robots," "spiders," or "offline readers," that accesses the Website in a manner that sends more request messages to the servers in a given period of time than a human can reasonably produce in the same period by using a conventional on-line web browser. Notwithstanding the foregoing, grants the operators of public search engines permission to use spiders to copy materials from the site for the sole purpose of and solely to the extent necessary for creating publicly available searchable indices of the materials, but not caches or archives of such materials. reserves the right to revoke these exceptions either generally or in specific cases. You agree not to collect or harvest any personally identifiable information, including account names, from the Website, nor to use the communication systems provided by the Website (e.g. comments, email) for any commercial solicitation purposes. You agree not to solicit, for commercial purposes, any users of the Website with respect to their User Submissions.

What is disturbing about this issue is that many false positives are given, and stories that are not in violation are being reported. The administration of FFNET have been made aware of this issue, but even after repeated e-mails they seem to be either indifferent or actually support the use of this program by Literate Union.

What follows is what is known about RedBootton and how this one simple program could easily impact the site and why every one should be angry that the administration as remained silent about this issue.

(RB) is a program that accesses and systematically searches for and reports stories that it flags as in violation of ToS. program is not perfect and has had false hits, resulting in stories with the inclusion of a header formatted in the following manner as being reported for script format even when the rest of the story is in actual story paragraph form. Rating: Pairing: Summery: Authors Note: no long reads or even checks over the stories that are flagged by RB before hitting the report function. advanced form of the program that is available to trusted members that includes a search function for typo's and grammar. This could result in a 10,000+ word stories that may have a few typo's or stories that have characters that may have dialog that is grammatically incorrect as being reported. is a beta version that will have the ability to search for MA stories. This search function is based upon the flagging of certain words within the text. A story that may have a rooster referred to as a cock or a cat being called a pussy could easily be flagged and reported as MA. 6.A Beta version of the advanced program will have the capability to "clean house" site wide, including scanning any stories as they are being posted.

For those who think that is fiction I give you links to the Literate Union Forum.

.net/topic/61196/30589812/1/

In this thread is where Lord Kelvin talks about and includes links to where this program can be downloaded for general use. At one point LK even states "Specific words/phrases are rated MA automatically because they are only present in stories with paraphilia."

.net/topic/61196/30532995/38/#30685587

In this thread there is more talk about both RB and how to use it.

Over the past week multiple emails were sent to the admin and mods of FFNet with no answer. Although it is possible that with a site as large as FFNet that they have yet to find time to address this issue, I find myself leaning more to the belief that they just don't care. Since the site seems unwilling or unable to handle this issue there is only one solution.

That is to leave FFNet. Writers should remove their stories and find alternative sites for posting them. Readers to stop visiting. Perhaps then and only then will this issue be seen as important by the owner.

Personally I would rather fight then flee

Please Post this same message to your stories to to let out the word. I suggest 


End file.
